


Deep Skin

by a_q



Category: Push (2009), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Healing, Injury, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for KB square 'body alteration/injury'.<br/>Emma's fractured diamond form needs healing, and who other than a psychic surgeon for the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Skin

”Oh, how exquisite. Who did this to you?”

Teresa's touch was light and warm against her throat. Emma tried to control her fear, encapsulate it away from her mind. Usually she was good at it, but tonight fear kept bleeding through.

“It was him,” Emma said, her voice dull and strangled inside her throat. Teresa kept moving her fingers across her cold diamond skin, tracing the fissure hidden underneath.

“Ah. The new player on the board. Division has Sniffers on his trail, but somehow they keep returning empty handed. I suppose you have nothing to do with that, nor that delicious demon of yours?”

“I try my best. He is going to be a game changer, but he is not ready to go against the Division, not yet. Running before walking, et cetera,” Emma said lightly, holding a glittering and flirtatious smile. The smile was wasted, because Teresa was too enthralled to trace the wound with her fingertips to look her face.

“Well. He broke you, dear. As your doctor, I can say that no one else has ever quite succeeded doing what he has done to you. These chinks in your diamond armor...You will never be as whole as you once were, I'm afraid.”

“Men. Don't they just fuck everything up?” Emma shrugged elegantly, which was hard to do laying down on the operation table, on your living diamond skin. Yet, Emma managed it with ease. “Don't worry dear, when I'm done playing with him, I will send you his toothbrush. How's that for a fitting revenge? Enough of this. I want you to concentrate on me.”

“Patience... I have to map the entire damage. You don't want to be a mute diamond girl, do you?”

Emma tried to stay still under her touch. Emma had noticed Teresa's nail polish choice the minute she had walked into the room. Seven fingers with glossy plum, and three with blood red. The choice didn't promise anything good. Teresa would press those pretty plums and reds into her, and slice through her flesh with sharp accuracy. It was hard to relax with that thought in her mind. There was no anesthesia for psychic surgery. Not chemical ones, at least.

“Do you consider it unprofessional, if I admit that I would love to kiss your boo-boo?” Teresa whispered to her ear, fingertips pressing tighter against her throat. Her warmth flowed on the surface of her shell, like a wave of sunlight. Emma had no telepathy in this skin, but she could read her, even without it. She didn't treat every injury with such care, or spent so much time exploring.

“Isn't it a sign of professionalism to take the best possible care of your patients?”

Teresa pressed her warm, soft lips against her throat, the gesture more vampirish than gentle. Diamond skin couldn't be bruised, but it did register pressure, and the echo of pleasure.

Theresa did the first incision without warning, the agony ripping through Emma's mind more than her body.


End file.
